


Phancakes

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, look this is like a five minute fic just enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: the bois being domestic on pancake day (look okay we don’t have pancake day in america i have to live vicariously through dnp)insp bythis tweetandthe iconic vid





	Phancakes

Dan wakes to the smell of something burning and the piercing ringing of the smoke alarm. _What the..._

“Phil?” He croaks out, voice still thick with sleep, but his heart’s already racing - Phil’s not in bed, the duvet thrown off and onto his side of the bed. He scrambles up quickly, socked feet sliding across the wood floor as he rushes to the kitchen.

Where he finds Phil, waving his arms wildly at the alarm in a futile attempt to clear the small cloud of smoke floating up from the hob.

“Phil, what did you do? Are you okay?” He means it to sound a bit sarcastic, but Phil lets out a cough halfway through, still flailing, and he drops the pretense of being anything other than concerned.

“Dan!” He spins around, cheeks dusted red and mouth wide in surprise. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you-” Dan’s just staring, blowing out slow breaths in an attempt to calm his heart. _Phil’s okay. The flat’s not burning down. Everything’s fine._

“You _spork._ What did you burn?” Dan steps fully into the kitchen, waving his own hands as he tries to clear the remaining smoke. His ears are still ringing from the alarm, which has decided to give the two a break from the shrill sound for the time being. As he approaches, he frowns at the blackened husk of _something_ in the pan. 

“Well, it’s Pancake day, I just thought I’d surprise you, but…” he trails off, gesturing at the burnt approximation of a pancake; when his face falls, lips twisting in disappointment, Dan strides over and wraps him in a hug.

“Thank you, that was...really sweet,” his head is buried in Phil’s shoulder, arms tight around his waist, doing his best to convey real gratitude. Expressing genuine emotions has never been a strength of his, but he’s pretty sure this is what Phil needs right now.

“Well it would’ve been _sweeter_ if twitter hadn’t distracted me!” He’s grumbling back, but his hands find the small of Dan’s back and he presses a kiss to the top of his head. Dan peeks up from his shoulder, noticing the mostly-full bowl of batter still sat beside the stove.

“Come on,” he rolls his eyes, stepping back from Phil and reaching for the bowl. “We can still use the rest of this.” He pulls out a fresh pan, setting the thin layer of charcoal on the back burner to cool before they can dispose of it. Once he’s got the hob on, he turns back to Phil. Who’s stood off to the side, leaning against the counter and scrolling through his phone.

Because it’s in his hand, he smacks Phil’s arm with the spatula, earning him a wide-eyed, wide-mouthed look of shock that’s quickly replaced with a pout before he returns to the screen.

“What were you even doing that got you so distracted?” Dan asks, putting some butter in the pan to melt. 

“I _told_ you, twitter,” Dan looks back again, and Phil’s still frowning down at his phone, brows scrunched in concentration.

“Yeah, I got that, what on earth are you staring at?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he abandons the stove to peek over Phil’s shoulder. He seems to be scrolling through all the Pancake day tweets, only pausing on the pictures, until he fully stops at an impossibly perfect teddy-bear-looking pancake.

“Here! This one, I want to do this one,” Phil’s pushed off the table, grabbing the ladle from the bowl and holding his phone just beside the pan as he tries to dribble a trail of batter in the shape of a bear’s nose.

Dan just shakes his head, scoffing. _That’s what he nearly burned our flat down for?_

“Phil, you can’t do it like that,” it’s already off to a bad start, and he’s squinting down at the wobbly line of batter as it slowly expands to form some kind of squiggly ouroboros. “You have to use like, a bottle or something to get consistent lines,” Dan bumps Phil’s hip, and more batter splatters onto the pan.

“ _Da-an_! You messed it up!” He hip-checks Dan back anyway, unable to keep the smirk off his face. “Wait, wait, I can redeem this, _wait_ ,” he’s back to the pan, swirling a circle of batter around and generally making the whole thing worse.

Dan just watches, grinning over his shoulder at the slowly-deteriorating quality of the pancake. When it starts to smoke, he rolls his eyes and sticks a spatula under the thing, flipping it as best he can with Phil nudging at his arm to try to keep him away.

The result is an absolute disaster.

“Dan! It’s totally ruined!” Phil’s trying to sound indignant, he knows, but it ends with them both falling into fits of laughter at the atrocity in the pan.

“That looks- Phil, it-” Dan can’t keep his giggles contained enough to speak, and he has to breathe deeply for another few seconds. “ _Phil_ , that’s horrifying. It looks absolutely _nothing_ like a teddy bear,” he pats Phil’s back, placating his disappointed boyfriend, who just buries his face in his hands.

“Oh my god,” Phil mumbles, peeking around his fingers; his voice is still on the edge of laughter, though, so Dan’s sure he’s not too bothered. Before it can burn again, Dan flips the pancake onto a plate and sets the pan up for another.

“Come on, I mean, let’s be real,” he’s fully facing the hob now, but he grins when Phil’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. “If it doesn’t look like a placenta you threw down the stairs, it isn’t authentic, am I right?” As he hoped, the words leave Phil giggling again, resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder so his laughter rumbles down his arm.

“I _guess_ ,” Phil concedes, and Dan doesn’t have to look to hear the smile in his voice, tilting the pan to fully spread the batter. “I bet you can’t flip it without it landing on the floor!” 

“Oh, is that a challenge? Just you watch, Philly,” Dan grabs the pan, testing to see if it’s ready to flip, and Phil pulls away as he steps back. 

“Twelve points if it hits the light fixture!” Dan snorts at him, stepping a bit to the side to make sure he _doesn’t_ do exactly that, then tosses Phil a _look_. 

To say the flip is a flop would be...exceptionally accurate, but it ends with the both of them dissolving into giggles again. The rest of the pancakes turn out halfway decent, mostly edible, and fully delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/170837928997/phancakes)


End file.
